Cyberdecks
A standard cyberdeck is about the size of a paperback book, is made of plastic and weighs about half a kilogram. It features six (6) interface ports for adding additional options, and (6) output ports for "jacking in" other people (who are considered "passengers", as the owner of the deck is the only user able to take control of the unit). Every Netrunner starts their career with the standard deck. A majority of decks are immobile indoor units; however advances in technology has allowed for some decks to be used on-the-go outside. Portable Decks: These Cyberdecks have internal, rechargeable power cells that can last up to 4 hours (1 hour of recharge = 1 hour of use). Cyberlimb Decks are even more compact, about the size of a cigarette pack. These decks are installed directly into a Cyberlimb, and hardwired into the body using the I/O ports of the Cyberlimb, eliminating the need for additional wires and power sources. This hardwired option can be dangerous, however, as no-one can disconnect you, and you'll just burn. Combat Assault Decks: These decks feature full metal/ceramic construction, making them resistant to impacts from either bullets or blunt trauma. Most combat decks are designed with portability in mind, and are able to plug into any phone line. Cellular Decks: These decks have the ability to connect to a cellular phone network. They are efficient in developed city areas, but inoperative in rural districts. Improving Your Deck A standard deck has only one memory module, capable of holding 10 memory units (MU); has a speed of 0; and a data wall strength of 2. While these values might not be significant at the start of a Netrunner's career, they will want to be be able to improve their deck as soon as possible. Memory: For the cost of 5,000eb, an additional memory can be purchased, increasing total capacity to 20 memory units. Speed: For the cost of 2,000eb, the speed of a deck can be increased by one level, up to 5. The speed of a deck is a Netrunner's most important asset. Data Walls: For the cost of 1,000eb, data wall level can be increased by one level, up to 10. Data walls protect a deck/user against anti-system programs. Cyberdeck Options In addition to basic models, there are a multitude of options which enhance the Cyberdeck's abilities. Trode sets are self-adhering electrodes that allow you run the Net without plugs. They are slower than plugs, but don't have any cost to humanity. 'Trode sets are commonly used by both amateur Netrunners, and "tourist" visiting the net. Chipreader / recorders use standard chips (10eb each) to store programs, images, or other useful files from your deck. Keyboards allow a Netrunner to indirectly use a deck. Unfortunately using a keyboard is extremely slow, even slower than using a 'trode connection, but it protects against anti-personal attacks. Printers allow a Netrunner to create hard-copy images (or records) from their deck. The most common type are small laser-printers. Scanners are flat plastic plates that have the ability to both read characters and record images. They can vary in size from a piece of small paper, up to around a square meter. Videoboards are flat, high-definition displays that allow onlookers to see what a Netrunner is viewing. VoxBoxers act as cigarette pack-sized speakers. They synthesize sound from the deck, granting oral communication from the Netrunner while they're in the Net. Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Technology